


Mike's favorite hideout

by flamyshine



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, office love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike needs a new place to hide from a passionate senior partner. Donna happens to know just the right place for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One passionate senior partner

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : creepy and inappropriate Louis, terribly childish Harvey (But then, what’s so different from canon…?)  
> 

  
Despite his shady past, Mike had become a true believer in hard work. Thanks to his mentor’s guidance, he now believed that hard work almost always paid off and hence encouraged people to go after their dreams. But he also knew that there was an exception to every rule. Thank God there was an exception! Because otherwise it meant that Louis would eventually get his hands on him, given all the work that he had put in.

‘Oh no, not again…’ Mike let out a sigh as he stared at the envelope lying on his desk. Unless he had a new admirer, Louis must’ve sent him another Shakespearean sonnet. The man hadn’t missed a single day for the past four days and the sonnet was never given to him in person. Wait. He had only been gone for a few minutes, so how had Louis known when to come over? Had he been lurking around? Or had he planted a bug in his cubicle?

Reminding himself to borrow Donna’s bug sweeper, he sat down and opened the envelope. No disrespect to Shakespeare, but he didn’t bother to read the sonnet. He went straight to the bottom of the letter and saw what he had expected: ‘Your biggest admirer, the newly appointed senior partner, L.Litt.’

Mike dropped his head with a thud. He had confronted Louis right away when he had received the first sonnet:

_“Louis, do you have a minute? Norma let me in. She said you never do anything important anyway.”_

_“Pfft. That’s why that woman never gets any sonnets from suitable men. She doesn’t deserve Shakespeare.”_

_“Yeah, about that…”_

_“Did you like it, Mike? I know it’s a famous one and you probably know it by heart, but it’s a classic, you know.”_

_“Uh, I’m sorry, Louis, but perhaps you should stop sending me sonnets.”_

_“Oh, did I pick the wrong one? You didn’t like being compared to a summer’s day? I thought summer was your favorite season.”_

_“It is but… Wait, how do you know that? Urgh, forget that I asked. I don’t want to know. Listen, there’s no gentle way to do this.”_

_“Then don’t.”_

_“Louis...”_

_“Mike, there are one hundred and twenty six sonnets to choose from. There has to be one that you’ll like! I’m not giving up on you so easily! Mark my words! I’m a senior partner now!”_

And, that was that. Mike shook his head and tossed the letter into the waste basket. If it was just the sonnets, he wouldn’t have felt so helpless. But usually after the ninja delivery, Louis came to see his ‘favorite associate’. He kept ‘checking on’ him several times a day, providing him with mouthwatering desserts and spa coupons. (The former went to Rachel while the latter went to Donna.) Then there were the creepy smiles and waggling eyebrows that he really didn’t want to think about.

It was important to note that he didn’t just sit there and take it. He had tried out various hiding places –the file room, the copy room, and the library where everyone had to be quiet by default- but Louis didn’t seem to have any problem tracking him down. His only salvation was the fact that it was a Friday. He liked to think that Louis wasn’t obsessed enough with him to send sonnets over to his place during the weekend. He could only hope so…

With another long sigh, he packed up his things and headed to Donna’s area. If he played his cards right, she might let him share her desk.

 

A pleased smile found its place on Harvey’s face as he ran his fingers along his new desk. It was black and sleek and was more dependable than his older one. Should he feel the need to carry out his office fantasy, it would work like a beauty. Donna had smirked at the glass that covered a quarter of the surface while Mike had asked if the store hadn’t had any 1+1 offers. Jessica hadn’t seemed to be too happy to see that his desk was bigger than hers, but she had been too proud to admit that it bothered her.

He gave his desk one last pat before looking around. Everything in his office was perfect, including himself. But alas, the perfect moment was ruined once Louis’ face popped into view. He didn’t bother to hide his annoyance as he decided that he should build Donna a private restroom; he was tired of Louis taking advantage of her bathroom breaks.

“Hey, do you know where I can find your gorgeous associate? I need to see these chocolate melt on that cute tongue of his.”

“First of all, don’t talk about my associate like that. And, I don’t keep him on a leash, Louis. If he’s not in his cubicle, you’ll have to wait till he gets back.”

“Hmm, yeah… He’d look lovely on a leash, right? Black leather tight around his pale, _pale_ neck. He’d look like…”

“That’s enough. Unless you’re going to pay my billables, I suggest you take your disgusting idea and yourself out of my office.”

“Oh, come on, Harvey. You’ve never thought about it? Seriously? If he was _my_ associate, I’d be thinking about doing all sorts of things with him. I mean, imagine a late night at the office. Everyone else is gone and Mike is sucking cheese off his delicate fingers…”

“Louis! Do I have to repeat myself? Get out before I charge you.”

“Fine. Just tell him I’ve been looking for him if he stops by.” Louis glared at Harvey and stomped out like a petulant child.

“Hey, you can come out now. The coast is clear.” Harvey nudged his associate with his foot.

“Thanks but I’m good here. There’s a lot of space and the carpet is soft. I could spend all day here!”

“That’s ridiculous, Mike. You’re going to hurt your neck down there. Come out and work on the couch then.”

“That’s very sweet of you but I can’t take that risk. He comes out of nowhere! It’s really creepy.” Mike couldn’t help giving a full-body shudder. “By the way, I’m never eating cheese off my fingers again. Or chocolate for that matter. Never ever!” He emphasized, making his boss laugh.

“You could always sue him for harassment. He already has a mug shot. Why let it go to waste?”

“But he hasn’t caused me any real harm, unless you count me getting terrorized by his eyebrows. Besides, I don’t think this will go on for long. He knows I’ve been avoiding him as much as I can. He’ll get tired.”

“But you can’t stay down there, puppy. It’s distracting.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Harvey. I’ll make sure I don’t get in your feet’s way. I don’t want to end up being a kicked puppy.” Mike chuckled.

“That’s not the problem, Mike. I can see your eyes through the glass.”

“I’ll turn around then. You won’t even know I’m here.” Mike turned around and started to read the file in his lap.

Harvey sighed as he stared at the back of Mike’s head. This was all Donna’s fault. Some brilliant idea she had. He decided that she didn’t deserve a private bathroom after all. He just hoped that Louis would soon end his mad courting spree or that Mike would find a better hideout far away from his office.

 

Harvey’s hopes had been shattered when Mike kept showing up the next week. On Monday, he had popped his head in after six with a shy and embarrassed smile. On Tuesday, he had looked terrified and had stayed under his desk the whole afternoon. On Wednesday, Mike had already settled in when Harvey had strolled in around eight. So with a frown on his perfect forehead, he had offered to talk to Louis for everyone’s sake, especially his. But Mike had refused his help, saying that he knew how to take care of himself.

“Quick! Make some room for me!” Mike hurried to Harvey’s desk on a rainy Thursday morning. “Oh god, there has to be a tracking device somewhere inside me. Talk about harsh punishment for dozing off at work!”

“Mike, I hate to burst your bubble but this doesn’t qualify as taking care of yourself.”

“What are you talking about? You _love_ to burst my bubble.” Mike manhandled Harvey’s chair and hid himself from view. “Hurry! Spread some papers over the glass!”

It only took Louis a few seconds to step inside the office. “Harvey, have you seen Mike? I’ve got him these soft briefs that make you forget you’re even wearing them. I can’t wait another minute to get his feedback.”

“He’s not here, Louis. I sent him out for an errand.”

“What kind of errand?” Louis hoped that Harvey hadn’t ordered Mike to do nasty things.

“To hire an assassin to get rid of you. I suppose he didn’t hire one just yet since you’re still standing there.”

A small chuckle slipped out into the air and that was when Louis spotted a head under the desk. “Wait. Is someone down there? Is that Mike? What is _he_ doing there?!”

Harvey watched with amusement as Louis paled. “Well, what do you think he’s doing? Mike is on his knees to provide me with some excellent entertainment.”

Mike bumped his head on the desk, stunned at Harvey’s words.

“He’s still nervous. It’s only his third time and I can be quite a mouthful. I have high hopes for him today though. They say the third time’s the charm.”

Louis’ jaw dropped as his face grew impossibly red. “You… I… You can’t make him do things like that! It’s called sexual harassment!”

“It’s not harassment if both parties are willing. And, we’re very willing, aren’t we, Mike?”

Mike didn’t know how to respond so he gave a slight nod.

“I don’t buy it. It doesn’t look like he’s willing. You’re taking advantage of him!”

Louis took a step forward to rescue the puppy in distress which made Mike cry out, “I’m willing! Very! In fact, I’ve been thinking about this all day!”

Harvey barely managed to contain his laughter as Louis clenched his teeth and shook his fists. He was about to tell the poor man what he looked like when he felt a hand on his belt.

“Mike…?” Harvey pushed aside some papers to look at his associate. He was getting angry at Louis for making Mike feel like he had to push it this far. “We can’t do this while we have an audience. You told me you’d like to keep things between us, remember?”

Mike didn’t answer and focused on opening the belt buckle.

“Mike!” This time it was Louis who called him. “If you don’t want to go out with me, that’s fine. Well, it’s not fine but still, don’t whore yourself out to someone like Harvey.”

“Someone like me?” Harvey’s tone was sharp. “What’s wrong with _me_? And, I’ll give you the answer: nothing!”

“Mike…” Louis started again, completely ignoring Harvey. “If you stop for a moment and think about it, this isn’t what…”

The sound of the zipper getting yanked down froze the bulldogs in place. As Mike leaned closer to Harvey, Louis squeezed his eyes shut and turned around. He wasn’t going to watch his beautiful pony throw himself in the arms of his rival. No matter what Mike had said, this was still sexual harassment. It was better if he got started with the necessary paperwork. Mike was going to get the best lawyer to defend his honors in court.

“He’s gone, Mike. You can stop now,” Harvey squeezed the words out of him as Mike’s breath lingered over his crotch.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes… I’m sure he’s gone.” Harvey swallowed hard.

“No, Harvey. I meant, are you sure you want me to stop?”

Harvey’s breath got caught in his throat. What was Mike trying to say?

“I’m asking because from where I stand, or in this case, sit, it looks like I should carry on.”

Harvey heard the wickedness in Mike’s voice and tried to pull his chair back. But Mike was faster and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs. If he wanted to move his chair, he would have to drag Mike with it.

“Let go, Mike. You don’t want to do this.” Harvey tried to calm down. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Donna was giving him a devilish smile. Damn it. This was supposed to be about mocking Louis, not him!

“What if I want to?” Mike dropped a kiss on Harvey’s knee.

“Jesus, don’t do that.” Harvey gripped the arms of his chair.

“Should I go higher then?” Mike pushed Harvey’s legs apart and held onto his calves in case he tried to back away.

“Mike! You’re not listening.”

“No, you’re the one who’s not listening to your body, Harvey. I’m actually paying a lot of attention to it.” Mike let go of Harvey’s calves and ran his hands all over his thighs. He liked what he was touching; the muscles were strong and warm under the smooth suit.

Harvey realized that he could now pull his chair back but found out with shock that he didn’t want to move. Why was it so difficult to get the kid back on his feet? He looked down at Mike through the glass and saw the blue eyes twinkle with lust. Damn. He looked out of the office for help. But much to his horror, Donna was shaking her head with a big smile on her face.

“Harvey? Are you looking at someone else while I’m down here? Am I not doing enough to keep you interested?”

“No, I was just… Mmph…” Harvey had to bite his lower lip as Mike licked him through his pants. “Cut it out, Mike. We’re not going to do this. You work directly under me.”

“I know. I’m working directly under you.” Mike smiled gleefully. “Come on, Harvey. It’s not like anyone can hear you. The rain’s pretty deafening. And, since you already know I’d like to keep things between us, would you mind pulling down the blinds?”

Harvey had no idea how he had managed to push the button; Mike was licking him like an eager puppy with a bone.

“And, the intercom?”

“Oh no, you…” Donna’s words were soon cut off.

“And one last thing.” Mike looked up through the misted glass. “Are you sure we’re both willing?”

Harvey wondered when his associate had learned how to make him sweat like this. It was time to put him back in his place. “What do you think, Mike? If I wasn’t, I could’ve easily dragged you out and thrown you where I wanted.”

“Oh, so Donna was right,” Mike mumbled between licks.

“About what?”

“About how you want to throw me on your new desk.”

Harvey didn’t even want to know how she knew about his office fantasy. He was going to deal with her as soon as he was done dealing with Mike.

“Don’t worry, Harvey. I know they say reality can’t beat fantasy, but something tells me our chemistry’s going to be awesome.” Mike made a happy noise and moved on to sucking.

Harvey let out a deep sigh. His pants and boxers were getting impossibly wet, both from the inside and outside. “If you don’t make this good, you owe me a new pair of boxers.”

Mike arched his eyebrow as he adjusted his own pants. “Don’t you mean it the other way around? Shouldn’t I get you a new pair if I _make_ it good? Or do you want me to swallow? Leave no trace behind?”

Thunder rolled just in time with Harvey’s loud moan. “Stop talking, Mike… Jesus, I didn’t even know you could talk like that.”

“Oh, Harvey, you have no idea how I can talk. Just let me wrap this up and show you more.” Mike’s eyes shone with excitement and that was the last thing that Harvey saw before he blissfully lost his mind.  



	2. Two passionate senior partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike now has to deal with _two_ passionate senior partners. What is going on in his life? He never meant to be caught in the middle of a bulldog fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the kind reader krystal214 who left me such a sincere request for a sequel which I couldn’t refuse :)

  
During lunch break, Mike was fanning himself in his cubicle as he replayed the scene in his mind. He had performed _fellatio_ on his _boss_ , for heaven’s sake. He had sucked him off, had blown him, had given him head, had gamahuched him… No matter in how many different ways that he put it, it didn’t change the fact that he had gone down on his boss. On his knees, under his desk, in broad daylight, while thunder roared through the office.

‘Oh my god, and I wasn’t even drunk!’ If Donna hadn’t put the idea in his head that Harvey most definitely wanted his attention, he wouldn’t have done what he had done. But whatever had happened had happened and Harvey had clearly enjoyed his services if his abused hair was any indication.

Rubbing his sore scalp, Mike allowed himself to enjoy a smug grin. He didn’t have much experience with blowjobs but Harvey’s reaction had made him bold. The man had fixed his stormy eyes on his and had muttered encouragement in a tone that he had never heard before. He had also let out a whole variety of sounds that would’ve made him blush to his toes if he hadn’t felt so powerful. He was just about to visit the men’s room and relive his best conquest ever, when a face the color of a rotten tomato appeared out of nowhere.

“Louis!” He cried in surprise. He didn’t need the men’s room anymore.

“Mike!” Louis cried louder and grabbed Mike’s hands. “Thank God you don’t sound hoarse! I see that bastard didn’t get you to deep throat then.”

Mike blinked as he tried to get his hands out of the strong grip. “Uh, I’m… I’m just really uncomfortable with this conversation.”

“Of course, of course. I understand. You’re suffering from PTSD. I already called a shrink of mine and she’ll be here in an hour or so. I took the precaution of contacting the female one, in case the sight of a male crotch triggers bad memories. That’s also why I have this blanket around my waist.” He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

Mike frowned as he tried to process all the wrong things in those words. “Wait. A shrink of yours? How many shrinks do you have?”

“Three.” Louis put on a proud smile. “I’ll have you know that one cannot have too many shrinks these days. It’s good investment. Besides, they go on endless vacations so you want to have at least two.”

‘And, with three shrinks, you’re still the way you are…? Do they not speak English or something?’ Mike swallowed his words and nodded. It was probably best to play along.

“So while we wait for her to come, oh… excuse my insensitive choice of words, Mike. Let me try again. While we wait for her to get off… Jesus Christ, it’s impossible to think with this blanket sucking me dry! Oh shit, I didn’t mean to say that. I’m so sorry.” Louis wiped his forehead again, looking absolutely mortified.

“Hmm, I think you can lose that blanket, Louis. I’m stronger than you think.”

“Oh, I wasn’t implying you were weak, but thanks. I’ll just cover it with my hands.”

Mike watched with abject horror as the sweaty blanket landed on Harold’s head. Then he had to bite his tongue when Louis covered his crotch with both hands. He wanted to point out that one hand would be enough, but he didn’t want to be rude.

“Okay, now that we’ve got that covered, literally, let’s talk business. Take a look at these papers. I’ll file the suit first thing in the morning and get you a restraining order. He’s never going to touch you again.”

“Um, what…?”

“I’m your lawyer, Mike. And, I’m obviously doing it for free. I’ll get that bastard off your back if it’s the last thing I do!” Louis emphatically shoved his finger in the air. “And, I’ll lend you my Dictaphone until we get this sorted out. You can record all his filthy orders and use it against him. Because, trust me, he’s going to ask for you again before the day is over. I know _I_ would. Hell, I wouldn’t even send you home. There’s always work to do overnight and there are so many body-on-body activities you can do in an office. You’ll be surprised.”

Mike shuddered as he thought about running to Jessica’s office. She could probably squeeze Louis’ throat with one hand while browsing giant jewelry on her computer with the other.

“So where’s that shrink now? The rain must be slowing her down. What a shame.” He couldn’t wait for the woman to show up and take care of her client who was deeply, _deeply_ damaged.

 

Harvey ran his fingers along his perfect jawline as he sat at his desk. Lunch with a few other partners had been fun, but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Mike. Earlier today, he had discovered many new things about his associate. First, he could kill a guy with his dirty talk. As much as he adored the blushing puppyish side of his, it had been hot to see this other side where he knew how to take control. Second, the boy had impressive multitasking skills. He hadn’t had any problem sucking him off, giving himself a handjob, and counting the seconds after the lightning had hit to drag moans out of him in time with the thunder. Last but not least, he had made these cute whimpering sounds whenever his hair had been pulled.

To see him work under him so earnestly, to hear him spill his intimate thoughts for him, and to grab that soft hair that had been haunting him since day one… It had all been part of a wonderful recipe for the grand finale. It was a damn shame that Mike had looked at him with horror as soon as it had ended and had fled the scene. He hadn’t even had a chance to kiss the kid.

While he had been aware that Mike wasn’t immune to his charms just like everyone else, he hadn’t planned on indulging him. Sleeping with coworkers was messy and not worth the trouble. Besides, it wouldn’t help his image if the word got out that he was sleeping with his associate of all people. But he couldn’t be blamed for his actions when Mike had been the one to start it all. What could he have possibly done? Zip himself up and kick the puppy out? Only to pull down the zipper again and finish himself off? Where was the fun in that?

He looked at his desk with a picturesque frown. He had considered it the right size, but it now felt too big without Mike under it.

“Harvey!”

Harvey’s eyebrows shot up at the last voice that he wanted to hear. Did Louis never do any work around here? He motioned for the man to come in; it wasn’t like he was going to go away quietly. He glared at Donna for not warning him, but she pointed at the intercom with a defiant look. Oh right, he had turned it off for Mike.

“No, Louis, I don’t know where to find Mike.” He didn’t bother waiting for the upcoming question.

“Oh, that’s not why I’m here. I _know_ where he is. He’s safe, somewhere you can’t hurt him. He’s suffering from PTSD and it’s all on _you_.” Louis pointed an accusing finger right in Harvey’s face.

“If he’s suffering from PTSD, it must be because he saw the assassin take you out. Now get out of here. There’s no room for ghosts in this office.”

“Harvey, I’m filing a sexual harassment suit for him. You need to take responsibilities for your actions. But maybe we can work something out if you start apologizing.” Louis took a seat in front of the desk and folded his arms.

“You can’t be serious. Didn’t you hear him say he’s willing? What more do you need?” Harvey shot the man a sympathetic glance. “Hey, save your heart and go after someone else. It’s only a matter of time before he shows up at my door with a hundred roses.”

“Oh yeah? What makes you think he wouldn’t come to me?” Louis puffed out his chest. “Mike and I have this _thing_ for numbers. You wouldn’t know anything about it. It’s very sensual. When we recall the exact number, a chill runs down our spines and settles deeply in that area where we…”

“Louis! I don’t want to know what happens in any of your areas.”

Louis waved dismissively. “I think we connect the best when it’s a seven digit number. Ah, that fabulous tingling feeling…”

Harvey snorted. “You mean, _you_ can only recall up to seven digits. Think about how boring it must be for Mike to play with you.”

“Pfft, you should know by now that I’m a man of many things, but I’m not boring.”

Harvey faked a yawn. “Boring, boring, boring…”

“Wow, I’m sure you impress our genius with your sheer maturity.”

“He’s not _our_ associate. He’s _mine_.”

“That wasn’t the point, Harvey. How do you even win cases? You keep missing the point. That’s why Mike belongs to a real man.”

“Hmm, now that you mention it… You remember the time when I told you your cat had peed in your office?”

“Of course. How could I forget…?” Louis quickly grabbed a seat. He had a feeling that he had to sit down for this.

“That wasn’t your cat.” Harvey beamed. “It was me.”

Louis gasped so hard that Harvey wondered if this was the delightful moment of his demise.

“You animal! You defiled my sacred office!! How dare you!”

“Oh please. Mike thought it was hilarious. See, he likes that fun side of me, which is the opposite of _boring_.”

“I’m sure he was just playing along for you! In case you had the modesty to be embarrassed! He’s considerate like that,” Louis said fondly.

“You’re right. He _is_ too considerate. That’s the only reason why he still lets you hang around. Now what’s taking that assassin so long? You’re still here! I should’ve paid him more. I just didn’t think your life was worth that much, urgh.”

Louis shot him a nasty glare and jerked out of the chair. “This isn’t over, Specter. Mark my words. I’m only leaving because I have important work to do. I’m a senior partner now.”

“Don’t I know it.” Harvey rolled his eyes and turned on the intercom. He didn’t want to miss any further warnings.

 

Harvey was pleasantly surprised when Mike knocked on his door and walked in with his tail between his legs. Given how fast he had run out, he hadn’t expected to see him for the rest of the day. He let his eyes back on the papers so as not to scare him away. They needed to talk about what had gone down, or what had gone up and then down. “Well, don’t just stand there. Shut the door and come closer. Anything you’d like to share, Mike?”

“Yes, about earlier…” Mike squirmed as he closed the door and took a few steps forward. Where was all that blind courage when he needed it? “Harvey, I need you to know I’m normally not like that. You have to believe me.”

“Not like what? Are you talking about how you didn’t obey me when I explicitly told you to stop? Or how you talked all filthy before opening wide? Or how eager you were on your knees? Or you might as well be talking about how you ran away after hinting that we could have some fun on the desk.”

“Um, yeah, all of that…” Mike gulped as he made a vague gesture with his hand.

Harvey’s pen effortlessly glided over the papers as pale as Mike’s face. “If it’s any consolation, I didn’t mind any of it. Except for the last part, of course.”

“You didn’t? Really?” Mike let out a deep sigh of relief. He had expected a long lecture about work ethics and what all. But now that he was relatively safe, he couldn’t help getting a little bit greedy. “But it can’t happen again?”

“It depends.” Harvey put down the pen and looked up. Those hopeful blue eyes would be the death of him. “We can arrange another session as long as you let me file a suit against Louis.”

“Oh, I can do that myself if I have to.” He shrugged.

“Of course you can. But do you have to take away my fun?”

Mike shook his head before he thought about the other senior partner. “But could you maybe just talk to him? There’s no need to sue him yet.”

“Mike, if you were in this office an hour ago while we _talked_ , you would’ve wanted me to pull some strings to get you a restraining order right away.”

Harvey watched as Mike’s imaginative mind started to spew out all kinds of scary scenarios. Mike didn’t need to know the details of the conversation; all he needed to know was that it was time to take actions against his stalker. Donna had informed him that Louis had indeed made a phone call to a judge who hated Harvey’s guts. If Louis wanted to go down that road, he wasn’t going to just sit back and take it.

“He did buy me some briefs. A full set, complete with an explanation of how he figured out what size I’d be.” There was a slight tremor in his voice.

“What did you do with them?” Harvey hoped that they were burning somewhere far away.

“I gave them to Harold.”

Harvey had no idea who that was. So he just nodded, assuming that he was some homeless guy who lived near Mike’s building. “So do you agree to the terms?”

Mike looked like he had forgotten about the deal. But as soon as it dawned on him, he turned beet red and nodded.

“Why, Mike, after what I saw this morning, I didn’t realize you could be so shy. Look at you all red and speechless.”

“Oh, Harvey, you’re going to regret it once I’m on your desk. I’ll be the one doing the teasing.” Then he blanched as he put his hands over his mouth. Apparently he had lost the filter that had once existed between his brain and mouth.

“Well, well, we’ll see about that. Enough of that mouth for now and go use those hands for me. I need to sue my unworthy nemesis.” Harvey shooed him out and patted his desk with a comforting hand. If all went well, it shouldn’t be too long before it saw some significant action.  



	3. One angry associate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy suffers from the consequences of the bulldog fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that the next part will be the last one. Sorry for the confusion! :) And, for those who also watch Teen Wolf, you'll run into Scott's 'word of the day' :D

  
The next day, Harvey’s desk did see some significant action but it wasn’t the type that it had hoped for. Instead of Mike’s warm body fluids, all it got was cold black ink. Harvey crushed the can of Gatorade as he shook with annoyance. His favorite pen had been tampered with and this wasn’t how he had wanted to christen his new desk.

‘As if the itching powder wasn’t stupid enough.’ He groaned as he scratched his palms. He wouldn’t have needed to deal with any of this unpleasant business if Donna had been around. But she was sick at home because of some Mexican food that was outside her stomach’s comfort zone. He wondered if it had been Louis’ doing but he would have to investigate it later. For now, he had to go take a leak under Louis’ desk. And, in homage to Mike, he was going to pee orange.

Meanwhile, Louis was in the men’s room, twisting his body to look at his ass in the mirror. He took immense pride in his fine ass but didn’t want it to stick out through his torn pants. He couldn’t believe that he had fallen for the same trick three times, twice on the same day. Harvey had been thorough enough to mess with his backup chair as well.

‘That bastard knew I’d get angrier if he played the same pranks! How does he know me so well?’ He wondered if Harvey had talked to one of his shrinks but he would have to investigate it later. For now, he had to change into sweats, hoping that none of his clients showed up without giving him a call. And, in homage to Mike, he was going to wear blue like the color of his eyes.

It was ironic that the person at the center of this mess knew nothing about it. He had been in his cubicle, absorbed in work and thrilled that Louis seemed busy enough not to bother him. He hadn’t thought much of it even when the Dictaphone had turned up inside one of the copy machines. Harvey enjoyed hiding Louis’ things; it wasn’t anything new. So it was unfortunate that he had strolled into Harvey’s empty office and spotted a cup of coffee begging to be drunk.

Mike grinned as he glanced at the hallway; there wasn’t a single witness. So he picked up the coffee and put on a solemn expression. It was only right to say a few words before seizing this rare opportunity, “in memory of all my late coffees that died a heroic death! Down the evil throat of Harvey Reginald Specter!”

He had a vision of something else of his going down that throat, but it was not the time or place to think about it. Reminded that the evil man could be back at any moment, he quickly poured coffee down his throat.

“Caahhh!!”

Mike coughed like a dying man as vapor rushed out through his nose and ears. Whatever he had drunk had to be toxic. Someone wanted Harvey dead! He opened the lid with shaky hands but tears made it hard to see. Had he become a victim of a terrorist attack? Should his lawyers have filed another type of suit instead? Had Harvey put away a vicious criminal when he had worked for the D.A.’s office? Or had his assassin confused his target’s name with his client’s?

He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand and reached out for a Kleenex. But when he blew his nose hard, he ended up with a sneezing fit. “Atchoo! Etchoo!!”

He pulled out another Kleenex and spotted a message written in a corner. Through a fresh wave of tears, he read: _Hah! You’ve been LITT up!!_

That was it. He folded the message and put it in his pocket that contained the Dictaphone. Then he took the weaponized coffee and headed straight for Jessica’s office. Things had gone too far and both of his juvenile bosses were going to pay.

 

Jessica barely fought off the urge to resort to violence as she looked at two of her best lawyers sitting on her couch. They looked like three year olds with pouty lips who should’ve rather been sitting in a corner. This was so not the vision that she had had for her firm. If she had wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, she would’ve been one years ago and would’ve consequently killed herself.

“Did you two not go to law school?” Her eyes were cutting.

Harvey snorted. “Jessica, if your memory’s…”

“Shut up, Harvey. This is not the time to be a smartass. Just answer the damn question.”

Harvey refused to talk while Louis answered, “I know _I_ did.”

“Then you should know it’s usually the victim who files a harassment suit, not the people who have harassed the victim.”

The boys yelled over each other about how the other one was to be blamed, but she put up a finger and stopped their rants. “I talked to Mike and he wants both of you to drop the charges. Normally I’d convince him otherwise, but I’m going to make it go away because it’s an embarrassment to the firm.”

She pointed her fingers at both of them, one hand for one boy. “ _You_ are an embarrassment to the firm! And, you call yourselves partners!”

“Technically, we’re not the ones that…”

“Harvey! What part of ‘Shut up’ don’t you understand?”

“Oh, you actually meant that?” Harvey faked an innocent smile while Louis shook his head. He was embarrassed that he had played pranks on a _child_.

“Bed-wetter,” Louis coughed. Harvey had chosen a suitable prank after all.

“What did you just call me?”

“You heard me. Actually, you’re worse than a bed-wetter. You did it on purpose!”

“I had no idea you slept on the floor of your office, Louis. Your wife finally kicked you out? What took her so long?”

Louis refused to engage in such a humorless conversation. So instead, he pointed at Harvey and whined at Jessica, “He peed on my floor.”

“He put poison in Donna’s food.” Harvey mimicked Louis.

“I did no such thing. And, you’re the one who put pepper in my peppermint tea!”

“Well, you did want _pepper_ mint.”

“That’s enough!” Jessica roared as her giant earrings jangled. “Haven’t you learned anything today? Mike had an allergic reaction and his face is swollen!”

At the instant silence, she cursed herself for having waited so long to play the ‘swollen puppy’ card. She had overestimated her employees. “I sent him home early, so don’t even think about making a beeline to his cubicle. Also, he’s made it clear that he doesn’t want to hear from either of you. So you morons are going to respect his wish and let him rest over the weekend.”

Then she gave Louis the stink eye. “If he doesn’t feel well enough on Monday, I’m going to take a day out of _your_ vacation. And, Louis, this is a law firm, not a gym. Put on a suit for everyone’s sake.”

Louis didn’t get a chance to explain himself before Jessica shooed them away. Harvey’s laughter pissed him off, but he ignored it and headed to his office. He wasn’t going to sink to his level and he had a letter of apology to send. What? It wasn’t like Harvey was going to stick to the rules. He would gladly bet his title as a senior partner that Harvey would go over to Mike’s place tonight, completely ignoring everything other than his own childish self.

 

_Knock-knock._

“Mike! Open up. You know I’m strong enough to break down the door,” Harvey happily threatened his associate again. Mike had told him to go away but he knew that he didn’t mean it. Everyone wanted him to come in and stay, and Mike could be no exception.

“Mike! I’m not paying for your new door even if you drop to your knees and blow me again, so you better…” 

The door was yanked open and he was met with a fuming Mike. “Jesus, Harvey. What is wrong with you? You want to broadcast it to the whole neighborhood?”

“Nope, I’d like to do it to the whole world.” Harvey put on his proudest smile.

“Oh my god, you’re impossible. Just come in and stop embarrassing yourself.” Mike grabbed a fistful of Harvey’s shirt and tugged hard.

Harvey stumbled as Mike closed the door. An angry Mike wasn’t just hot; he was also strong, which made him hotter. So instead of walking farther into the dump, he turned to the cutest swollen face. Their faces were close but he could tell that Mike was too proud to take a step back. So he wrapped one arm around Mike’s waist and kissed the puffy lips. But before he could lure the kid into the breathtaking world of Harvey Specter’s mouth, Mike freed himself and headed to the kitchen sink.

“Wow, you’ve got some nerve.” Mike jerked the cupboard open.

“I was just trying to kiss you better.”

Mike snorted as he filled the ugliest mug with hot tap water. “Remind me why people like you?”

“Because they have eyes and/or ears?” Harvey made himself comfortable on the couch and smoothed out his wrinkled shirt.

“Here.” Mike flung the mug at his boss. “Drink this and go home. I served my guest a warm beverage before kicking him out, so nobody’s allowed to bitch about my manners.”

Harvey watched with a frown as Mike stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Not another door…”

 

Mike flopped down on the toilet lid and screwed his eyes shut. His heart had been racing ever since the ephemeral kiss. The doctor had ordered him to rest, but there was no way that he was going to rest now that he knew what Harvey’s lips tasted like.

‘But it wasn’t a proper taste. Perhaps I should’ve pushed him a little bit later.’ He groaned at his mixed emotions and dropped his face into his hands. He knew that he didn’t have an excuse to be mad at either of his bosses. It was his own fault; he was the one who had stolen the deadly coffee. But if he thought about it, Harvey stole his coffee all the time! So he had had a perfectly good reason to get revenge.

Pricking up his ears, he wondered what Harvey was doing. He hadn’t heard the front door open and close yet. Unable to resist his curiosity, he got up and put his ear on the door. It was ridiculous to act like a spy at his own place, but he wasn’t ready to face those luring lips.

He listened for a few seconds but couldn’t hear anything. Had Harvey fallen asleep or had the vapor damaged his ears? But who fell asleep at someone else’s place? Especially if that someone was mad at him? Convinced that his hearing wasn’t at its best, he opened the door and ventured to take a peek outside.

The first thing that caught his eyes was a deliciously bare chest. He had no idea why his boss was shirtless but he could totally get behind the decision. It was the first time to see Harvey without an undershirt and he liked what he saw. Thankful for his eidetic memory, he snapped a mental picture. ‘Wait. What the…’

“Harvey!! Stop reading that!” Mike flew to the couch and tried to get the letter out of Harvey’s hands. He had completely forgotten about it. “Harvey! Come on!! Give it to me!”

“Why, Mike, I’d be inclined to do just that if this love letter wasn’t so fascinating.” Harvey held Louis’ letter high up in the air while trying to get Mike to stay away.

“It’s not a love letter! He was just trying to say sorry!” Mike launched himself at his boss but Harvey was already off the couch.

“Then why are you so determined to take it away?”

“It’s a personal letter! That’s why!”

“Oh, Mike… I trained you to be a better liar than that.” Harvey perched himself on the tiny kitchen table and watched Mike stub his toe on his own coffee table.

“Oww!…” Mike hopped around with his injured foot in his hands. The universe had been giving him so much shit today. The only thing that brightened his day was Harvey’s chest. So it was only natural to hop closer and get a better look at it.

“Tsk, tsk, you ride a bike every day and you’re still unfamiliar with your limbs?”

“Geez, I’m sure that’s what a good visitor’s supposed to say.” Mike stared at Harvey’s belly button; it was the least sexually harassing place to stare at.

“Well, a good visitor reads you a funny story. Let’s see. What did he say…”

“Harvey!” Mike threw himself at the unwelcome visitor. “Give it back! It’s not yours to read!”

Then he gasped at the sudden realization: he was straddling his half-naked boss. He let out a moan as he wondered how he kept finding himself in these compromising positions. What was he doing so right?

“Why did you take off your shirt?” Mike folded his arms. It seemed like a good time to get some answers.

“You wrinkled it and poured hot water all over it.”

“Oh please, I didn’t _pour_ anything. It must’ve spilled a little.”

“That’s not called _spilled_ , Mike. Don’t make me show you the big stain.”

“It’s just water, Harvey. I’m sure your super expensive shirt will dry in no time.”

“You bet it will. Otherwise I’ll be forced to borrow your shirt that _screams_ associate.”

“Oh, yeah? You’d rather wear my shirt than stay shirtless?” Mike poked at Harvey’s stomach. “It must be hard to suck in this bump. All those hotdogs…”

“Excuse you. I don’t have a bump.” Harvey swatted Mike’s hand away. “Maybe you’re the one who has a bump.”

“You said yourself that I ride a bike every day. I don’t have a bump.”

“Those two statements aren’t as relevant as you think.”

“Fine. I’ll give you proof then.” Mike pulled up his T-shirt and pulled down his sweatpants. “See? No bump at all.”

“Hmm, who knows if you’re sucking it in?” Harvey reached out for Mike’s stomach and Mike instinctively backed away.

“Eep!”

Harvey rolled his eyes and caught his associate before he ended up with a concussion. The only thing that hit the floor was the forgotten letter.

Mike looked up at Harvey, a sense of relief and adrenaline rushing through him. This time, the compromising position was him bending back as if Harvey had dipped him during a dance. It was a typical chick flick moment and he felt his face flush.

“Eep? Really?” Harvey tugged until Mike’s feet were planted on the floor.

“You don’t get to judge my squeaks! You were going to grope my abs!”

Harvey looked offended. “Why would I do that when I can simply touch mine?”

“Harvey, that’s ridiculous.” Mike laughed. “Besides, don’t think I didn’t notice what you did there. You tricked me into showing you my abs.”

“You know what’s ridiculous? _That’s_ ridiculous. You need to get it out of your head that I want to do something fun with my sick associate. Nursing is supposed to be boring.”

“So that’s what you’re here for? To nurse me back to health?”

There was a knock on the door before Harvey could answer the question. He felt Mike tense, so he stole another kiss in the name of reassurance. “Relax. It isn’t Louis. It must be Ray. I asked him to bring over my emergency overnight bag.”

“You have an emergency overnight bag?”

“Haven’t I taught you anything?” Harvey opened the door and took the duffle bag from his driver. “A lawyer has to be always prepared, Mike. Clients come to you at all hours.”

“Fine. So what do you have in there?” Mike snatched the bag as he waved goodbye at Ray.

“If you’re looking for a sexy nurse outfit, don’t bother.” Harvey joined Mike on the couch. Of course the puppy liked to rummage through things.

“Huh, I think condoms and lube are way more disturbing than a nurse outfit. I thought you didn’t sleep with clients.”

“I don’t. You’re not a client.”

Mike’s brain was flooded with thoughts: Was Harvey planning to stay until he recovered? Would they finally get to do something more than oral sex? Would Harvey really grope his own abs during sex? But wasn’t he mad at Harvey? So why was he thinking about sleeping with him? And, how could Harvey be so presumptuous? But wasn’t he glad that Harvey wanted to sleep with him? Then why was he feeling so conflicted?

This was all Louis’ fault. He was the one who had written about how he hated the way Harvey looked at him. According to Louis, Harvey’s eyes ‘were pregnant with unmistakable hunger’ for him and no matter how much he had tried to ‘induce an abortion’, he had sadly failed. Ever since he had read the letter, it had been hard not to picture Harvey giving him a predatory look.

“Mike?” Harvey was concerned. The boy had just shivered.

“What?” Mike stared at Harvey’s belly button again.

“Stop thinking and go to bed. You obviously need to rest.” Harvey picked up a few things from his bag and walked into the bathroom, leaving Mike with an increasing number of thoughts.

 


	4. One happy desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike’s weekend gets turbulent and he comes back to his favorite hideout.

  
When Harvey emerged from the bathroom, ready for a bad night’s sleep, Mike was snoring in bed.

‘Great.’ He had been too busy worrying about the hard couch that he hadn’t even thought about noises. ‘And, Jessica wondered why I didn’t want an associate.’

With a sigh, he walked over to the couch and lay down as dramatically as he could. The ungrateful host had gone to bed without leaving him a blanket, but his hoodie and sweatpants were thick enough to keep him warm. In any case, it was a win-win scenario. If he caught a cold, he could always sue Mike for gross negligence and make him pay with blowjobs.

Harvey was trying to find a comfortable position when another snore tore through the air. At least if the kid kept snoring, he would know that he hadn’t died in his sleep. He didn’t want to think about Louis suing him for the murder of his own associate.

‘I wish I had brought my doormat. Even _that_ would’ve been comfier than this.’ Harvey tossed and turned as he tried to tune out the snoring. It wasn’t unbearable per se, but it kept reminding him of all the little noises that Mike had made while sucking him off.

‘Perhaps this wasn’t one of the best ideas I’ve had. I could’ve left and come back in the morning. Save myself all this trouble. I’m too pretty to have to sleep on a couch, thinking about jerking off.’

But then he realized that he didn’t want to have another door standing between him and his stubborn associate. He understood why the kid was mad at him and he wished that he would’ve spotted the coffee first. But then Mike would’ve been fine if he hadn’t touched anything. Louis would’ve kept all the pranks focused on the desk so as to not disturb any clients.

‘But of course he had to wag his tail at the first sight of coffee. Couldn’t he use his nose? He should’ve known the smell was off. What kind of a puppy has a nose that’s on the lame end of the spectrum?’ He was about to carry on with the criticism when he noticed that Mike had gone quiet.

Harvey sprang to his feet and rushed to the bed. Mike wouldn’t die on him just because he had stopped snoring but it couldn’t hurt to check. His associate was the most accident-prone higher organism that he had ever met.

Much to his relief, Mike scratched his swollen nose and let out a long breath. Harvey found himself taking a deep breath with him, wondering why he hadn’t thought about hiring a babysitter.

‘Well, Donna’s in no condition to set up interviews.’ He liked how his mind provided him with all the right answers. It was good to be Harvey Specter even when his team was down. He trusted Donna to take care of herself, so it had been an easy decision to pick which house he would grace with his presence.

“Harvey, it’s really creepy to grin alone in the dark.” Mike rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What are you doing there?”

“Making sure you’re not dead.”

Mike gave him a questioning look and patted the mattress next to him. “Stop being dramatic and come back to bed.”

“I’ve never been in that bed, Mike. You never invited me.” Harvey made sure that he didn’t sound like pouting.

“So that’s why you’ve been standing at the foot of the bed? Waiting for an invitation?” Mike chuckled.

“Of course not! I was braving it on your useless couch until you started being useless yourself.” Harvey threw back the covers and slid into bed. Apparently Mike had forgotten that he had been upset or had gotten over it.

“Hey, do you kick people in your sleep?” Mike’s tone was serious.

“I think _I_ should be the one asking that. I’m not the puppy here.”

“Oh, will you stop with that analogy already? I think I’ve proven countless times that I’m capable of cleaning up my own mess.”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll run into a situation soon enough where you can prove yourself once more. Until then, you need to sleep.” Harvey threw an arm around Mike’s waist and played the big spoon. This way, he wouldn’t get kicked even if Mike chased a ball in his dreams.

“How do you feel?” He felt the need to get one last update.

“I feel teased.” Mike wrapped Harvey’s arm more tightly around him.

“I meant the allergy, smartass.” Harvey kissed the back of his patient’s neck. He was being a good nurse.

“It gets better every hour. I should feel much better in the morning.” Mike yawned until his jaw cracked.

“Good. I’ll put morning sex back on the table then.” Harvey grinned.

Mike laughed and fell asleep, holding on to Harvey’s arm. He couldn’t wait to see what the new day had in stock for him.

 

True to his word, Mike felt much better the next morning. The note on the coffee table told him that Harvey had gone out for a run. Harvey being Harvey, he had written about how he couldn’t guarantee his return in this dangerous neighborhood and how he wanted him to call the police if he weren’t back by ten.

‘Such a drama queen.’ Mike shook his head and opened the windows. Nothing smelled better than the crisp morning air unless he counted Harvey’s cologne that had kept him satisfied during the night. After filling up his lungs with fresh air, he went into the bathroom to check his face in the mirror. Much to his pleasure, he looked his handsome self again.

_Knock-knock._

Mike glanced at the clock on the wall as he headed for the door. Perhaps Harvey couldn’t stand the uneven ground under his royal feet.

“Hey, you’re back early… and you’re not Harvey.” Mike tried to smile at Louis who was holding a brown bag that smelled like heaven.

“Good morning, Mike. May I come in?”

“Do I have a choice?” Mike wondered if he could get away with snatching the bag and slamming the door in Louis’ face.

“Not really. Excuse me.” Louis pushed through the door before Mike could deny his entry.

“How are you feeling today?” He asked as he looked around the place. So this was where his future pony lived.

“Confused and worried…?”

Louis nodded in understanding. “That’s expected. It’s natural to feel that way after getting harassed.”

‘By you,’ Mike thought but didn’t mention it.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you that Harvey won’t be coming back for a while. The breakfast’s for two, just you and me.” Louis beamed, happily ignoring Mike’s frown.

“How did you know Harvey was here? What happened to him?”

“I ran into him while I was waiting for you to wake up. And, he stepped on dog shit so he’s trying to find a place to get his shoes clean.”

As Louis cackled like a maniac, Mike wished that he had never opened the windows. But there was no use crying over it, so he might as well enjoy a delicious breakfast.

“Hey, why don’t you set it up on the table while I go brush my teeth? Help yourself if you want something to drink.” Hoping that Harvey would be back soon, Mike locked himself in the bathroom. Even his own place wasn’t good enough for a hideout.

When he came out, Mike was armed with clean teeth and an excuse to chase away his stalker after breakfast. But it seemed like something else had already gotten Louis riled up. The man was shaking with rage, reading his letter of apology.

“What’s wrong?” Mike hoped that Louis wasn’t upset because he hadn’t gotten it framed.

“Take a look.” Louis held up the letter. “This is Harvey’s handwriting!”

Mike’s eyes grew wide as he saw words circled and comments written with a red pen. There were also funny faces drawn in all four corners. Someone had had too much time on his hands this morning.

“I’m sorry about that.” Mike winced and scratched the back of his neck. “I tried to take away the letter but I completely forgot about it once I… uh, landed on his lap.”

Louis gasped so hard that Mike wondered if he should call 911.

“This is his, right?” Louis pointed at the familiar duffle bag near the couch.

“Uh, why do you ask?”

Before Mike could stop it, Louis threw the bag out of the window.

“Oh my god…” Mike ran out of the building, praying that he would find the contents of the bag in relatively good condition. He didn’t need the Second Prank War breaking out in his apartment.

“Harvey!” Mike stood dead in his tracks as he saw Harvey pick up the bag with a storm on his face.

“Mike, call the police. There’s a fatal accident about to happen at your place.”

If Harvey hadn’t looked so homicidal, Mike would’ve told him that he didn’t have a phone on him. But it was not the time to be playful. He had to stop his boss from entering the building. He hung on to Harvey’s arm, feeling like a wife trying to stop her husband from killing her unworthy admirer. “Wait! I don’t want my place to turn into a crime scene!”

“Tough luck. Crimes happen all the time in this neighborhood.” Harvey dragged Mike with him as he walked into the building.

“Can you stop insulting my neighborhood and give me an update on your shoes? Are those new?” Mike knew that distraction hadn’t worked when Harvey only moved faster up the stairs. Perhaps Louis had also been behind the dog poo incident.

He had to think fast or Louis Litt wasn’t going to see another day. On his tombstone, they would have to include the words ‘Senior partner’ since that was pretty much what he had been living for. He wondered how many of his shrinks, if any, would show up at his funeral. They would’ve made a shitload of money thanks to him, so they should mourn harder than anyone else.

“Mike! Get off me. I’m going up there whether you like it or not.” Harvey stopped to give his associate a proper warning.

“What if we go christen that desk instead? Wouldn’t you like that better? It’s Saturday. We could be as loud as we’d like.” Mike threw in a kiss for good measure.

“We can do that _after_ I get rid of him. And, when he’s in a body bag, I’m going to throw that bag out the window!” Harvey climbed the stairs again.

“But I want to do it now!” Mike wished that he was wearing something sexier than his sleeping clothes. Things could’ve been much easier, but at least it gave him an idea.

“What if I wear one of your spare suits? Remember what I looked like during the bedbug case?” In hindsight, Harvey had looked him over many times that day, and he was glad that he had stored that memory in his brain.

“You want to wear one of my suits?”

“Yes! I’d love to!” Mike was relieved that Harvey had stopped and turned towards him. “The condoms and lube would’ve survived the fall, right? We’re good to go then.”

While Harvey seemed to be weighing his options, Mike decided to make sure that Louis wouldn’t send out a search party for him. He had no doubt that Harvey would indeed murder Louis if he even interrupted his office fantasy. “Can I borrow your phone?”

Harvey eyed him suspiciously before fishing his phone out of his pants pocket. “Make it quick. I’ll go get us a cab.”

Mike nodded and typed a text message in a hurry: _Louis! This is Mike. I’m eloping with Harvey for the day. Enjoy your breakfast and lock up before you leave._

Then he sent another one: _Please don’t go through my stuff. I just saved your life, so don’t make me regret it. See you on Monday!_

 

As expected, there wasn’t a single soul at the usually crowded Pearson-Hardman. Mike followed Harvey into his office with a sense of disbelief. A few days ago, he had had no idea that his weekend would be so turbulent. While he had always believed that he would get into his mentor’s pants at some point in his life, he had never expected that it would start with him hiding under his desk. Fate had a funny way of coming around.

“Would you care for a drink?”

Mike bit his lips at the polite words. It was cute to see Harvey trying to act like a gentleman. “Sure. I think I deserve a drink even at this time of day.”

He sat in Harvey’s chair, crossed his legs, and waited for the drink with an open palm.

“So this is how it’s going to be.” Harvey handed him the drink with an amused look on his face.

“I’m pleased, Harvey. You seem to understand who’s in the driving seat.” Mike tapped at the arm of the chair and sipped his drink.

“It would’ve looked more convincing if you weren’t in those ridiculous clothes.” Harvey sat down with his own drink in front of the desk. He was used to seeing Mike across the desk but he had always been on the other side. This was different and refreshing. If the puppy wanted to play, he would gladly let him.

“Well, why don’t you choose a nice suit for me then?” Mike couldn’t hide his grin. He wasn’t into role playing but who didn’t want to play Harvey Specter? Besides, everyone told him how he was becoming more and more like Harvey, so he might as well play the part.

Harvey took his time picking suits for both of them. He had fantasized about dressing his associate in something of his own and he’d be damned if he was going to rush things now. A part of him wished that they were at his condo so that he would have a whole wardrobe to choose from, but another part of him told him that he would get another chance for that.

Mike tried not to squirm as he watched his boss have his fun. Harvey didn’t just look at the clothes; he also checked him out in between. With Harvey, this was part of the foreplay. No words were exchanged but there were plenty of heated looks. Mike wasn’t sure how to return them, but he didn’t hesitate to drop his sweatpants and move his ass up and down the chair. He needed to give Harvey an incentive to speed things up.

“It’s all about the desk, Mike. Try to remember the theme of the day.” Harvey checked the suits and ties one last time.

“Fine.” Mike hopped onto the desk. “I hope you remember the _highlight_ of the day. Let me give you a hint: it’s not about suits.”

Harvey made an annoyed sound and started to take off his running clothes.

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” Mike hummed as he came face to face with Harvey’s chest again. But the chest didn’t stay around for long and hid under a shirt. “Oh, come on, Harvey. We don’t have all day.”

“There’s nobody around, Mike. I don’t see why we _wouldn’t_ have all day.” Harvey was the epitome of calm and composure as he put on his pants.

“Please tell me you’re skipping the tie and whatever else is left.” Mike rubbed his ass on the desk and moaned. The tips of his ears were burning, but it took extra courage to be in the driving seat next to Harvey Specter.

He was rewarded when Harvey stood in front of him without a tie around his neck. “Arms up.”

“Wow, you’re taking the whole ‘dressing up’ thing very literally.” Mike did as he was told but couldn’t resist asking, “Your mom never got you one of those paper dolls?”

“Nope. But she never got me an ugly panda either.” Harvey took off Mike’s T-shirt and put him in a crisp clean shirt.

“Hey! Don’t you insult my sad panda. It makes me a sad panda…” Mike sighed at his choice of words. It wasn’t easy to be witty when Harvey kept brushing his fingers against his chest while buttoning him up.

“Let’s skip the pants, shall we?” Harvey picked up the tie.

Mike laughed. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one getting impatient.

“You know what? I think we should multitask.” He wrapped his legs around Harvey’s waist and pulled his face down for a kiss. Harvey’s mouth was hot and delicious, and he couldn’t be blamed for rubbing himself against Harvey’s stomach.

“Can you hold off the humping until I’m done with the knot?” Harvey’s tone was half-scolding, half-pleading.

“I can’t believe you broke the kiss just to say that.” Mike only rubbed himself harder.

“Mike!” Harvey let go of the tie. Boys these days never appreciated patience and it was just his luck to have picked the most impatient one. Thinking that he could fix the tie later, Harvey sat down in his chair and dropped his face in Mike’s crotch.

“Eep!”

Harvey would’ve gladly said something snarky about the recurring squeak if his mouth hadn’t been busy sucking his associate through his underwear.

Mike stared at the obscene scene with his mouth wide open. This was so much better than any of his fantasies even when he prided himself on a vivid imagination.

“Put on the jacket.” Harvey tugged at Mike’s briefs to get them down.

“Huh?” Mike’s eyes were stuck on Harvey’s wet lips.

“I’m flattered, Mike, but I haven’t sucked out your brains yet. So don’t pretend you didn’t hear me and put it on.” Harvey threw the briefs across the office.

Realizing that Harvey was serious, Mike was quick to follow his order. He didn’t care about the driving seat anymore. He just wanted Harvey’s mouth on him.

Satisfied, Harvey carried on with his licks and sucks. Perhaps it was a good time to share a little secret. “You know what I think about every time I have a hotdog? It doesn’t make a difference whether I’m on the street or in the file room.” He introduced some teeth as a hint.

“Harvey!” Mike groaned and lay back on the desk. His spine had become mushy and he felt light-headed as more and more blood rushed away from his brain. “Great. Now I’ll have an interesting reaction every time I see one of those carts.”

Harvey smiled with Mike in his mouth; those cute little noises were back. The kid was holding his hair too tight but he decided to forgive him. He had been told countless times that his blowjobs were the definition of perfection. He gave Mike several long licks and fixed his tie. As much as he wanted to linger, it was time to move on. Just like he had reminded Mike, this was all about the desk. So he shushed Mike’s protests and grabbed the lube.

Mike felt dazed as he let Harvey take care of the preparation. He wondered how other secretaries and associates stayed quiet on their boss’ desk. There was nobody in the office but he was making far too much noise for his liking. Where was his decency? He had to improvise since biting his lips wasn’t doing the trick.

Harvey laughed when he saw Mike biting the lapel of his jacket. “Mike, if you want me to stop using the puppy analogy, you’ll have to stop acting like a puppy.”

Mike took the fabric out of his mouth and glared. “What’s taking you so long? I thought I told you we don’t have all day.”

Mike didn’t miss the flash in Harvey’s eyes as he pushed in. He knew from experience that a determined Harvey wasn’t to be messed with. That would explain why he only grew louder and louder no matter how much he tried to keep it down. His boss was stronger than he had imagined. If Harvey hadn’t pinned him in place, he would’ve been sliding up and down the desk.

“Oh my god… If I come to work all hoarse on Monday, Jessica’s going to think it was the allergies.”

Harvey snorted. “Give her a little credit. She’ll know the truth the minute she sees the huge hickey on your throat.”

“But I don’t have a…” Mike whined as Harvey gave him a hickey on the throat. Quite a sizeable part of his skin felt heated under his fingers. “Do you think this will be enough for Louis to back off?”

“Hmm, I think you should throw in a hundred roses, just to be safe.” Harvey changed the angle. Mike was still coherent and it was about to bruise his ego.

Mike lost his voice and arched his back. This was totally worth an allergic reaction. When Harvey got out of his own jacket, he did the same. The heat was too much. Everything was too much. He wanted this to last but there was no way anyone could last under this much pressure. His teeth tore into Harvey’s jacket and his eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t have to warn his boss. The man read the signs and flipped him over. Mike’s scream filled the air and he found himself kneeling on the edge of the desk.

Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulders and the other one around his waist. “Make it good. You only get to christen a desk once.”

Mike nodded and took a deep breath before giving it his best shot. As he shivered with a sense of liberation and accomplishment, he felt Harvey go through his share of emotions inside him.

“Not bad.” Harvey kissed Mike’s shoulder as he appreciated the sight of his desk.

“Not bad? That’s all I get?” Mike turned his head to judge Harvey, trying to move as little as possible. He didn’t want Harvey out of him just yet.

“Perhaps you can do better on your new desk.” Harvey sat on his chair with Mike in his lap.

“What new desk?” Mike couldn’t stop looking at the mess.

“Jessica’s giving you an office. Sometime next week.”

Mike turned around in Harvey’s lap. This topic deserved to be handled face to face. “Are you serious? You’re not messing with me?”

Harvey kissed the shocked look off his face. “I never joke about office sex.”

“That’s awesome! I finally get an office!”

Mike threw his arms around Harvey’s neck and kissed all over his face. Happiness and pride bubbled up inside him but he needed to get one thing clear. “So… where do we go from here? I want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Harvey shrugged. “It’s easy. We go and get brunch.”

Mike rolled his eyes but he knew that Harvey understood exactly what he had asked.

“Tell you what. I’ll buy you the best brunch in the city and we can go look at some desks.”

“IKEA?” Mike brightened up.

“Better.”

“There’s better furniture than IKEA?”

Harvey kissed Mike on the nose. “Oh, puppy. You wouldn’t know even if you were bent over a good desk. Just leave it up to me.”

“Okay. But I know a lot about brunches, so it better be good. Louis’ breakfast smelled pretty competitive, that’s all I’m saying.”

Harvey smacked Mike on the ass and straightened his tie. “Since you insisted you can clean up your own mess, now’s your chance to prove it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. It’s _your_ desk!” Mike jumped up and went looking for his underwear.

“It’s _your_ mess.”

“You _wanted_ my mess! Okay, that sounds wrong…” Mike picked up his briefs and blushed at the big stain in the front. “I’m only doing it because it looks like your legs are still shaky.”

“No, you’re doing it because you’re going to get invited to my condo.”

Mike shrugged. “In case you forgot, I’ve been there before.”

“Yes, but you never got to mark the furniture. And, in case you forgot, I have _a lot of_ furniture.” Harvey winked.

Mike dropped the briefs on the floor and headed straight for Harvey. The mess could wait but the kiss definitely couldn’t.

Later on Monday, Louis would poke his head inside this very office and notice a few things. Harvey looked smugger than usual, Mike was happily humming under the desk, and there was a huge vase on the desk filled with a hundred roses.

 

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being understanding about the confusion over the number of chapters. It started out as a one-shot but ended as a four-shot. I hope you had fun along the short ride! :D


End file.
